Waiting
by kissedbynight
Summary: What Mr. Darcy is thinking while he waits for Elizabeth to emerge from her fathers study. mainly a flash-back. I am not old enough to be Jane Austen, even if I was, I would mostly likely be six feet under, so yeah-no, I do not own...


**Hello people! This is the frist time I am writing in a very long time, I know, shame on me! But you know what, I have been really, really busy! Finals mostly, one more left, wish me luck! Lately I have been more crazy over Pride & Prejudice then hormonal teenagers are over twilight! That is not an over statement. I just wanted to say, I got a new lap-top, so there shouldn't be anymore computer issues, but, I also haven't gotten word put on this, so be warned, there is going to be A LOT of grammer issues, so don't kill me! Anyways, I am planing on up-dating ALL my stories, mnus the complete one's before I leave Febuarary 24th, where I will be gone for two an a half months! Yay! Traveling over the ocean! DX so with that being said, enjoy this little one-shot!**

So many thoughts were flowing throw my mind, what if Mr. Bennet denies us, what is Eliza is only doing this to protect her family, and to insure her future, will Eliza be a good siter to Gorgie? No! I must stop thinking like this!

Pushing myself off the crat outside the house, I started to pace, trying to do anything but think, but alas, thinking seems to be the only think I can do. I started to think about the events in Mr. Bennet's study moments ago.

(flash back)

The silence was eating away at my soul. Why wouldn,t he say anything? Moments passes, and still not a word from Mr. Bennet, this is maddening!

"Mr. Bennet, please, say something anything, I beg of you!"

With a sigh, Mr, Bennet look up from his desk, "Mr. Darcy, I am in a loveless marriage to a silly woman, who has done nothing right in raising her three youngest children."

I raised a brow, "Her three youngest children, Sir, aren't they yours as well?"

"My youngest childed is my darling Lizzy, the other three where concived by others, but that is beside the point, from my loveless marrairg, Lizzy, has watched us fight, and do many foolish things, and has sworn she will never marry for anything unless that of love."

He gave me moment to proccess the information he has given me before he continued.

"I saw the way she looked at you, her hatred was vivid and untameable,even by you , but after the time she spent with the Collins, I couldn't help but notice the sadness, and the emptiness in them, a look I never thought I would see in her"

"Sir, I apologize, I had no idea…"

"Mr. Darcy, let me continue, it wasn't till much later that I discovered it was because of you, at first my thoughts for you became that of what my daughters were, unblinded hatred." He paused, giving me a sheepish grin, " Then when she left with my sister and her family, he letter became joyful, she spoke of you and your sister, and this lovely home, one would map for."

I couldn't help but laugh, she would think of that.

"Besides the abrupt, and saddening return, I found a new life, burning brighter then the sun, I have never seen her so happy in all my days, then when Mr. Bingley and your self arrived yesterday, I knew, I would be lossing both my daughters."

I sat, humbled in his study, hanging on to every word the old man said.

"So I ask you two things Mr. Darcy, do you truly love my daughter?"

"Had you asked me that question six months ago, I would not be able to give you a direct anwser, that I can assure you, but now, I know, that I love her, her wit, and the way her looks at you, challenging you, that is more then I could ever ask for in a partner. She is a beauty beyond compare, how could I not love her?"

Mr. Bennet just nodded his head, with a slight smile.

"One last thing Mr. Darcy, do you feel ready to become part of this family full of silly girls, and a father the hides away?"

"Mr. Bennet, I am sure I could manage, it will be like having four Miss. Bingles's."

A hearty laugh emited from Mr. Bennet, now I see why Eliza loves to laugh.

"Mr. Darcy, before I give you my blessing, I must speak with my darling Lizzy, for she is the one that will decide if you will resive my blessing or not, please send her in."

(End flash back)

How long has it been? I felt the eye's of the Bennet sisters watching me, hear their giggling, the one thing I didn't hear was my Eliza.

"Will!"

That's her, I turn to see Eliza running down the hall way, her hair flying aimlessly, and a smile the was beyond compare. I held my arms open to embrace her. He slim body collided with me, her arms wrapped around my neck, her eyes where ablaze with an unqulencable passion.

She moved closer, then I even though possible, when her lips connected with mine, my body was on fire. Never in my life have I known a love like this, a love that seemed impossible, a love so young and timeless. Breaking apart was the hardest thing I have ever had to do.

"Mrs. Darcy…I like the sound of that." Elizabeth's husky voice wispered for only me to hear.

"I love you, Mrs. Darcy."

**Review's, please? Casue you love me?**


End file.
